<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinity Pool by Tintentrinkerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700586">Infinity Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin'>Tintentrinkerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 follower celebration on tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pool Sex, blowjob, mention of s15 finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:53:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 decide to roadtrip from Vancouver to Austin and they stop by a fancy hotel with a pool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 follower celebration on tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinity Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a ficlet I wrote for laxe-chester67 on tumblr. Her request was "Jensen x Jared, explicit. Pool, blowjob and "Your mouth does real magic" ..." <br/>Let's forget it's Covid times, I wanted them to be in this hotel. This is fiction after all :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time to relax after the filming of the final episode was over and both, Jensen and Jared had 'broken character' in at least one of the scenes. It has been an emotional rollercoaster letting go of Sam and Dean Winchester, their iconic roles and the reason they became friends, soulamtes and eventually lovers. Roadtripping back to Texas has been Jensen's idea. A great one, too. With hours on the road, the outbreaks of joy, contentment and additional tearing up about 'the end' they made few stops, drove whole days throught. But this one time, Jensen had booked them a fancy hotel room. A break in their „Winchester“ routine. This hotel was a five star luxury palace settled on a hill, and with a breathtaking view over the valley and an ensuite pool. <br/>They weren't exactly poor and two nights delay wouldn't hurt before they got back to their kids and businesses. When Jared entered the room and put his bag on the king size bed he noticed at second sight that the pool wasn't only big, it was outdoor. It was an infinity pool with the best view he has ever seen.<br/>„Jensen, this is great!“, he exclaimed.<br/>Jensen followed him and took a look at the pool. „I knew you'd like this.“ </p><p>There was no way in no trying this pool. Immediately. It was already dawning and the sky was blue and pink. A beautiful sight. Magical even.<br/>Jared got in the pool. The water was hot, the air clear and cold, just as he liked it. Jensen joined him soon after. Together they hunched over the edge of the pool and looked at the rising moon. It was Jensen who then sneaked a hand down Jared's back to his butt, squeezing it. Jared just smiled, he knew this move all too well.</p><p>He turned around to kiss Jensen. It felt melancholic, both still processing the filming. They had known a couple months in advance what would happen but acting it was way more intense. <br/>Jared leaned in the kisses and when Jensen pulled him closer and he felt how hard Jensen already was, he uttered a muffled moan. <br/>„I thought you were still mourning“, he joked. But he knew himself he wasn't overly funny right now. <br/>„I am. But I'm also...“ Jensen left the rest unsaid.</p><p>Instead he slided his hand down Jared's stomach and covered his cock with one hand. Jared gasped. <br/>„Get your ass on that edge“, Jensen whispered. „No worried I'll keep you steady. You won't fall.“</p><p>Jared heaved himself on the brim. It was narrow, and behind him there was nothing but the night and the valley. <br/>And even if he did he wouldn't mind all this much. Time with Jensen was a treasure. And they didn't have this much time for each other for the next months. </p><p>When Jensen cupped Jared's tip with his mouth, Jared moaned into the cold night's air. Jensen was an unbelievably good lover. Who else would do this on the brim of a swimming pool?<br/>Jared curled one hand in Jensen's hair, the other supported his body. </p><p>Jensen's hot wet tongue licked his tip and along his length, making Jared moan even louder. He felt the arousal and the thrill growing. Jensen's arm held Jared close and safe. <br/>With a deep sigh Jensen sucked Jared's cock in completely in his throat. And kept it there was several seconds before he released Jared again. <br/>„Fuck... Jensen...“, he breathed. „Your mouth does real magic...“ </p><p>Jensen grinned. „I know.“ <br/>Jared loved that grin, Jensen's blowjobs, his spontaneous ideas. All of this.</p><p>It was just a matter of time until Jared would come when Jensen treated him like this. They were pent up and emotional, thrilled, excited. Desperate. <br/>Deep in his throat Jared hummed and moaned, thrusted in Jensen's warm rough hand and his delicious mouth. When Jared started shaking Jensen released him and pulled him back into the water.</p><p>„Let's finish this inside. I need you.“ <br/>Jared shuddered. </p><p>„Anything you want...“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>